


[斯莉/rbss]如果教授不是教授

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 一个脑洞，詹姆波特在五年级就在尖叫棚屋被卢平咬死了，不希望欠他人命的斯内普变成了詹姆波特，雷古勒斯布莱克变成了斯内普，在斯内普和莉莉死后，以斯内普的身份生活的故事，反正你就是为了把詹姆踢出局吧？）
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉/rbss]如果教授不是教授

“关禁闭，星期六晚上，在我的办公室。”斯内普说，“我不允许任何人对我无礼，波特……即便是你。”他的眼神晦暗不明，带着嘲讽和怨毒。  
斯内普松了松自己的袍子，进了地下室。  
虽然他住的就是地下室，但他的地下室还有地下室，从来没有人进过的地下室。  
地下室里架着一个一人高的大坩埚，里面的水微微冒着  
水里泡着一个红发绿眸的少女。  
“已经孵化了吗？”斯内普低声自言自语。  
巫师可以制造魔法生物，这不是什么难事，但近百年来，这已经被魔法部定义为黑魔法，没什么巫师会冒着进阿兹卡班的危险来制造没什么用的魔法生物了。  
不过斯内普并不在乎。  
“出来吧。”他挥了一个速干咒，少女的长发立刻蓬松起来，他挥着魔杖稍微改了改她的脸，嗯，跟他记忆中的莉莉一模一样。  
他抬起她的脸，给了她一块糖。  
少女带着初生的疑惑看着眼前高大的男子，悄悄地靠近他，那块糖的甜味让她微笑了。  
看着她闪亮的绿眼睛，斯内普毫无怜悯地把她压倒在床上，分开她的腿，插/了进去。  
“啊……”少女发出惨叫，剧痛让她立刻蜷缩了起来，却被男人狠狠地按住，她眼里全是恐惧和疑惑，眼泪流了满脸。  
“叫我西弗……”斯内普冷冷地说，他并不在意少女的反应，在她体内狂野地冲撞，只想自己得到疏解。  
鲜血顺着少女的大腿流了下来，发出腥甜的气息，她害怕地抓紧身下的床单，颤声叫着，“西弗，西弗，我好疼……轻一点……”  
斯内普露出残酷的笑容，捏了捏她的脸，“你叫莉莉，记住了吗？我给你的疼，也希望你记住。”  
他迸发在她体内，少女已经说不出话了，床单上都是斑斑血迹，魔法生物并不会怀孕，斯内普丢给她一个枕套，看着她缩进了墙角，打开门走了出去。  
城堡里飘满了烤南瓜的味道，小巨怪们都去餐厅享受万圣节大餐了。  
他找了个没人的地方幻影移行了，又到了他们的的忌辰了。  
莉莉波特/詹姆波特。  
他站在他们的墓碑前，擦拭掉墓碑上的尘土，献上一朵花，一朵娇艳欲滴的黄玫瑰 ，低声说，“对不起。”  
现在局势越来越严峻了，黑魔王卷土重来，整个巫师界凄风苦雨，哈利波特进入霍格沃兹已经五年了，他感觉自己活不到这孩子毕业了。  
“我可能很快就要去见你了，希望你别恨我。”他抚摸着墓碑轻声说。“对不起，西弗勒斯，我爱你，我好想你。”  
他挥舞了一下魔杖，一只牝鹿从他杖尖飞了出来，因为这个守护神，他连邓布利多都骗过了。斯内普是爱莉莉，但他也爱斯内普。  
他转身离去，黑袍子在他身后翻飞，他现在常常搞不清自己是谁，他成为西弗勒斯斯内普已经十四年了，他把自己活成了另一个人，他爱着他，他害死了他，他常常以为自己就是斯内普，他把魔法生物制造成他爱人的样子，却不敢制作成他的样子。  
雷古勒斯布莱克是个天生的易容马格斯，而且他还拥有给其他人易容的能力，这是个秘密，他没告诉过任何人。  
他一进斯莱特林就被斯内普盯上了，他长得跟小天狼星布莱克很像，斯内普恨小天狼星，他准备好好折磨他弟弟来报复。  
可是雷古勒斯布莱克很巧地也恨小天狼星，这世界上没有比不负责任的家主哥哥更讨厌的了。  
于是斯内普在卢修斯马尔福毕业之后，收获了第二个斯莱特林朋友。  
他们渐渐变得无话不谈，雷古勒斯把他易容马格斯的秘密告诉了斯内普。  
因为他发现自己爱上了斯内普，虽然他知道斯内普狂热地爱着莉莉伊万斯。  
雷古勒斯告诉自己，能以朋友的身份一辈子陪着他，也很好。  
变故发生在斯内普五年级，当雷古勒斯赶到打人柳的时候，他看到斯内普失魂落魄地站在树下，满身都是鲜血。  
而詹姆波特已经死了，被变成狼人的卢平咬死了，为了救斯内普。  
“还不如我死了。”斯内普眼神空洞地说，他接受不了，接受不了自己的仇人为了自己牺牲生命，他欠不起这份恩情，他的自尊心接受不了。  
“雷古勒斯，帮帮我，”他第一次乞求道，“把我变成詹姆波特吧，我不想欠他的。”一命换一命，他替詹姆波特活下去，让斯内普死。  
雷古勒斯无法拒绝斯内普，但他没让斯内普这个身份死掉，他利用了布莱克家的时间转换器，在两个身份之间切换，他是雷古勒斯布莱克，也是西弗勒斯斯内普。  
他还跟变为詹姆波特的斯内普策划了一场表演，决裂了莉莉伊万斯跟斯内普的友谊，免得熟悉斯内普的莉莉发现其中的端倪。  
可是痛苦依旧啃咬着斯内普的心，他那天来找雷古勒斯，他说他决定抛弃斯内普的过去，“我受不了了，一想起那天晚上我就痛苦得要死，我不能一直活在谎言里，我要用大脑封闭术封闭过去的回忆，如果我将来有孩子，他的脸就靠你来给他易容了。”他拍拍他的肩膀，说他要把斯内普的过去完全抹掉了，从此之后他只是詹姆波特。  
“不要！”雷古勒斯大叫起来，你不能把我的爱人杀掉，可是斯内普心意已决，如果不这样，他的精神可能比肉体崩溃得更快。  
于是大家很奇怪，横行霍格沃兹的霸凌者波特为何在六年级忽然变了一个人，变得成熟稳重负责任，甚至在没有级长经验的情况下在七年级直接成为了男学生会长。  
他还迅速俘虏了莉莉伊万斯的芳心。  
莉莉自己也很奇怪，五年来她都非常讨厌詹姆波特，可为什么后来却如此狂热地爱上了他？他给她那么熟悉的安全感，让她感觉如此幸福。她不知道他是斯内普，拥有她整个少女时期的斯内普，当他变成一个格兰芬多之后，她怎么可能不爱他呢。  
莉莉生哈利的时候，雷古勒斯依约而至，他重新塑造了哈利的脸，他没有什么创意，就按着詹姆波特的样子来，除了莉莉的眼睛。  
隔着玻璃窗他站在外面，看到莉莉举起小小软软的哈利，对着詹姆说，“看，跟你长得一模一样。”詹姆立刻笑了起来，笑得那么刺眼。令人恶心的幸福的模样。  
他的心刺痛起来……  
为何你们如此幸福，留我一个人痛苦万分？别忘了这幸福是我给你们的。  
于是他去跟伏地魔告密了，带着嗜血的嫉妒心，虽然他立刻后悔了，去求了邓布利多，但赤胆忠心咒并没有保护他们多久，他们信错了保密人，伏地魔找到了他们，杀了他，莉莉拼死保下了哈利。  
他记得那个可怕的万圣节夜晚，等他赶到时，斯内普或者说詹姆波特的尸体已经冷了，他哭得不能自已，什么嫉妒，什么不甘，在死亡面前，只留下了悔恨。  
于是他答应了邓布利多照顾哈利。他是斯内普的儿子，也是他罪恶的根源，他恨他，也爱他。  
从那时起他抛弃了雷古勒斯布莱克的身份，完全变成了西弗勒斯斯内普。  
“斯内普教授……”长着莉莉眼睛的小巨怪站在门口，他来关禁闭了，雷古勒斯给他找了一堆恶心死人的虫子让他扒皮，让他忙了起来。  
他挥了一下魔杖，眼前的少年变了一个模样，他更像莉莉，清秀的眉眼，微翘的小嘴，可他也像斯内普，半长的黑发，高挺的鼻子，凌厉的下颌。像他们在斯莱特林一起的那些日子。  
哈利抬起头偷看了斯内普一眼，他又用让人迷惑的眼神看着他，他真的讨厌他对不对？哈利现在满手虫子汁液，要不真想抓抓头发，今天的头发似乎特别油。  
两年后。  
那一双黑眸深处的什么东西似乎消失了，它们变得茫然、呆滞而空洞。抓住哈利的那只手垂落在地上，斯内普不动了。  
雷古勒斯把斯内普最后的记忆给了哈利，那些可以解释的记忆，足以给斯内普一个光辉的名誉。而雷古勒斯布莱克，则消失在黑暗的时光里，永远无人记得。  
一声清脆的爆裂声，红发绿眸的少女出现在他身边，她摸了摸他的脸，低声叫着，“西弗……”可是他身体已经冷了，再也无法回答她了。  
魔法生物少女莉莉，两岁，爱着雷古勒斯布莱克，她会永远记得他，  
她抱住他的身体，回到了他们的地下室。她轻轻地抚摸着他的脸，虽然他不相信，但她爱他。  
太好了，他以后都不会离开她了。


End file.
